


Living on the Edge

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: The rules of the game are simple -- don't speak, don't make noise. Don't come, until Logan tells him to. Logan's so damn good at this game.Julian, though, struggles.





	Living on the Edge

Julian's fists are clenched so hard he's sure his nails are drawing blood from his palms. Still, he squeezes harder, tries to force himself to focus on that single point of pain above all else. It helps, for a moment. But then Logan's fingers twist inside him, and no amount of self-control can stop the broken moan that spills out of Julian's throat.

"Oh, Jules," Logan's voice is tinged with familiar disappointment, and he pulls his fingers out of Julian's ass, "You promised you could be quiet."

"I can," Julian insists, breathlessly, "I can I'm sorry, I'll be quiet. I  _swear_."

"Obviously you can't. This is the third time, Julian."

Julian can't believe it's only the third time, to be honest. It feels like they've been at this for  _hours_ , like Logan's been teasing and touching and demanding obedience for longer than Julian's mind can comprehend. He's  _tried_ to give Logan what he wants. Really. They've done this before, played this game a dozen times over the course of their relationship.

But Julian's so  _tired_. He'd only just arrived back from a long and grueling shoot, had barely stepped foot into Stuart when Logan wrapped a firm around around his waist and dragged him to his bedroom. 

 _"I can't,"_ he'd whimpered, when he noticed the dark look in Logan's eyes, " _Please, Lo, I'm so tired._ "

But Logan had just kissed him softly, pressed him down into the mattress and crawled over him, " _You can. I know you can. Be good for me, Jules."_

And Julian had tried.

But Logan had been so horribly unfair, had started with his beautiful hands, and Julian had fallen apart.

He'd lasted only ten minutes, the first time, before a sharp cry broke through and Logan pulled away, a stern look in his eyes.

" _You know the rules, Julian. You stay quiet until I tell you_."

" _I'm trying_ ," Julian had pleaded, " _I am. I'm just so tired.._."

" _You're not making excuses, are you? If you'd rather I just leave..."_

 _"No. No, Logan, please. I'll be good. I promise._ "

So they'd tried again. He'd lasted a little longer, this time, until he felt Logan's lips press against his cock. That time, he'd pushed Logan away intentionally. He was too close, and he couldn't bear the disapproval in Logan's eyes if he came so quickly. Logan had been proud of him, for that, had pressed a kiss to his thigh and waited as Julian gasped for breathing, sitting patiently until Julian nodded at him.

"Can we try again?" Logan asks, now, "Or should I gag you?"

"No," Julian promises, "I'll be good."

Logan looks pleased. He tips his head to the side, nips at the tender flesh of Julian's thigh as he pushes Julian's knees apart. He slides his fingers back inside, easier now that Julian's slick and open.

"You were only supposed to be gone for two weeks," Logan says, voice oddly calmly even as he curls his fingers inside his boyfriend, "Two weeks, Julian. Then you turned that into three. Then a  _month_. I was going crazy without you here, you know that?"

It's a rhetorical question, Julian knows. The rules of the game are simple -- don't speak, don't make noise. Don't come, until Logan tells him to. And Logan's so damn  _good_ at it, can tell by the minute shift of Julian's expression when he gets too close. He'll bring Julian just to the edge, over and over, then move away, just long enough that he has to start the process over.

"I told you not to touch yourself while you were away," Logan reminds him. As if Julian could forget, "Did you listen? You can answer."

" _Yes_ ," Julian gasps, thighs twitching, "I listened. I did."

Logan smiles, sliding another finger inside, "Good. You're such a good boy for me, aren't you?"

He shifts again, keeps up the steady pace of his thrusting fingers and flicks his tongue against the head of Julian's cock. Julian squeezes his eyes shut, grabs fistfuls of the sheets beneath him and presses his lips tightly together. It's  _excruciating_ , the slow pace Logan had set. But it's all part of the game, and Julian wants to win so very badly.

"Too close again, aren't you?" Logan says, Julian's suddenly left clenching around nothing again. He gasps, breathy enough that Logan doesn't complain. His skin feels like it's on fire, where Logan's touching. His hands slide down Julian's legs, stroking the soft skin just above his knees, "You're doing good for me, baby. It's hard, isn't it?"

Julian nods, desperately, tries to shift closer to Logan. But the blonde just chuckles above him, tightening his grip around Julian's legs until he stills.

"You're always so stressed, when you come home," Logan continues, "So  _tense_. I hate seeing you like that. I'm just trying to help you relax, you know that?"

He does know. He  _knows_. Logan's told him the same thing each time, murmured the same words every time they played this game. They play it every time Logan notices him getting too wound up, when he gets caught staying up all night highlighting scripts or practicing for auditions. Every time Julian comes back -- comes  _home_ \-- from filming, when Logan frowns at the dark circles under Julian's eyes and the caffeine-induced tremor in his hands. 

"You're almost there, aren't you?" Logan says, fingers dancing upwards to Julian's hips, "Almost relaxed? One word."

" _Yes_ ," Julian breathes again.

"Good. Turn over."

He needs help. Logan knows he needs help. Julian can't even work up the energy to  _attempt_ to move. But Logan's already doing it for him, already wrapping those large hands around Julian's hips and manhandling him until he rests on his stomach. He can feel Logan's mouth against the base of his neck, trailing a wet line down his spine, over the cleft of his ass. He can feel Logan's  _breath_ against his skin, when he speaks again.

"I wanna hear you now," he whispers, "I want to hear  _everything_."

Julian obeys. Like he always does.

He can't hold back, now that Logan's given him permission. He cries out as Logan's tongue breeches his entrance, lets loose a stream of strangled moans and whimpers as Logan's fingers join his tongue. Logan's  _relentless_ , when they reach this point, and Julian's sure he's babbling all kinds of embarrassing things. 

"Come for me," Logan says, voice muffled against Julian's skin, "Now, Julian."

He twists his fingers, presses firmly against the spot that makes Julian see stars, and Julian  _screams_ as he finally, blessedly falls over the edge.

He can barely catch his breath, after. Logan's hands are on him again, pulling his face from the pillow and his legs over Logan's lap. He murmurs softly, words that Julian can't understand but that nonetheless comfort him. He strokes Julian's legs, his chest, his arms. Kisses Julian's forehead, brushes the sweat-slick hair from his face. 

"You were so good," Julian hears, once the ringing in his ears quiets, "So good for me, Julian."

"Missed you," Julian manages, voice hoarse, "So much."

"I know," Logan's lips press against Julian's skin again, this time resting there, "I missed you too."

"Not gonna leave again."

"Liar," Logan says, a hint of amusement in his voice, "But you're gonna come back. You'll always come back to me, won't you?"

"Yes," Julian promises.

"Well, then," Logan tilts his chin up, presses a kiss to Julian's lips, then to each of his half-closed eyelids, "If you promise to always come back, I promise I'll always take care of you after. Deal?"

Julian nods, sleepily. His body feels so loose, and he knows it's only Logan's arms keeping him upright. His head lolls against Logan's shoulder, and his eyes close fully now.

"Deal."


End file.
